


Asleep

by bookwars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping Beauty meets POI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep

"Well, I hope you like it down here. Your going to be down here a long time" the evil wizard Samertain said to the prisoners, hanging from the wall. He got no response from either of them.

"Neither of your partners are going to make it through the night". That did get a slight reaction but not much. He exited the basement before slamming the door shut after him, leaving the two knights alone.

"You know Root none of this would never had happened Sameen hadn't pricked her finger on that spinning wheal" the male knight said to the female knight.

" I know John but, she was trying to save me though." Root said trying to pick the lock on her cuffs.

Before all this mess had started, Root and John had lived with their respected partners , Sameen and Harold, in the peaceful kingdom of York. Both of them were knights, which was how they meet their partners. Sameen was the un-willing princess, and Harold was the court adviser. That all changed when the nation of Virus attacked. Sameen pricked her finger on the spinning wheal so the other nation would die and save everyone in the kingdom. However because of her actions, everyone who was in the kingdom of York also spell under the spell but, in sleep like state. The wizard Samertain was able to capture John and Root before they could break the spell. Harold was in the kingdom as well.

Anyway , three specks of light came into the room. They slowly grew bigger to the point that they to tree full three sized human beings.

"Hi guys, sorry we couldn't get to you guys sooner"

"Who the heck are you guys?" Root asked, before John could tell her 

"I'm Carter, that's Lionel and Elias" the one named Carter said, as they magically broke the chains. The two knights then were handed swords and shields

"Now go save your lovers" Carter said before vanishing in the air with other two wizards. 

They didn't needed to be told twice. They quickly found their two horses, Bear and Machine, and began heading toward York. Right before they could make inside the place gates, Samertain appeared before them.

"So you escape but, you still will die tonight" he sneered before changing into a dragon.

"Well, crap" John said before Root threw the sword piercing it's chest and killing it. They barely got out of the way of the body failing to the ground. John looked at Root impressed that she was quickly able to kill the beast.  
"Nothing is going to stop me from my Sameen" Root said as she pulled her sword out of the slain beast. They quickly make there way inside the kingdom.

"Sameen is in the third tower" Root said: John didn't ask her how she knew, he learned not to do that a long time ago. Nothing gave them trouble as they headed up the steps of the place. They found Harold in front of his desk, slumped over.

"Go, I've got this" John said. Root didn't need to be told twice. John quickly went over to Harold, and kissed him on the head. He woke up with a start, nearly falling out of his chair. 

"Woah, it's just me. I got you" 

"Good. What happen?"

As John explained what happen , Root was about to wake up Sameen. She didn't kiss her quickly kiss her, only due to how peaceful she looked. She then kissed her. Sameen woke up and looked her in eye before saying:

"About time"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
